Bowling requires a great deal of skill to perfect. Usually after a certain age the skill is developed and enjoyment can be had. However, when a Youngster or physically disabled person bowls on a conventional bowling lane, the ball tends to go into the gutter an unusually large number of times, providing for a low score and less enjoyment.
Bowling lane bumper systems have heretofore been proposed to enhance the score of the individual bowling e.g., young children, the physically handicapped, and may also be used for adults during recreational activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,933 to Conklin et al., discloses a convertible bowling lane which includes a movable means operated by a complex control system, that when extended provides a ball deflection device.
Further examples of bumpering systems for bowling lanes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,122 and 4,420,155 to Sheinberg et al., wherein various deflection devices as taught that are removably disposed in the gutter of a bowling lane for deflecting bowling balls. The devices are conveniently stored when removed from the gutters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,136 to Dulisse, discloses a convertible bowling alley wherein a deflection device is removably disposed longitudinally along both sides of the lane outside the gutters for deflecting a bowling ball rolled down the lane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,024 discloses a bowling alley bumper system wherein elongated bumpers are mounted along side and parallel to each alley gutter and which are provided movable supports that permit the extension of bumpers to guard the gutters when desired and retraction of the bumpers to expose the gutters when normal alley operation is desired.
While the above mentioned bumper systems for bowling lanes may perform effectively, it has been found that the problems of disposing them in the desired locations (i.e. gutters) or blowing them up (in the case of air bag types of bumpers) involves time, trouble and substantial expense which makes these types of bumper systems unsatisfactory. Furthermore, bumpering systems of the type described above are heavy, clumsy to carry and install and require a large amount of storage space. Also, such devices are prone to punctures from loose nails and slivers of wood in the gutters during repeated installation and removal. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that is permanently positioned, does not interfere with normal operation of the lanes and can be automatically employed to the desired position while at the same time being economical and easy to operate.